


黑暗的盡頭

by Rei__1213



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei__1213/pseuds/Rei__1213
Summary: To say goodbye is to die a little.
Relationships: Han "Peanut" Wang-ho/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok, Lee "Effort" Sang-ho/Park "Teddy" Jin-seong
Kudos: 5





	黑暗的盡頭

**Author's Note:**

> 寫在王浩退役之後 回韓國後被T1簽下成為實況主之前  
> Background music : Crisp 黑暗的盡頭 ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k20rL10W6Nk)

1.

韓王浩退役後已過了兩週；這期間他什麼也沒做，只是享受結束職業選手生涯後從焦慮中解放出來、無所事事的感覺。  
每天餵餵貓、偶爾到母親的餐廳幫忙兼見見聽到退役消息後慕名而來的粉絲、和老隊友們喝酒敘舊。  
相赫哥轉教練以後依舊忙碌，他們還沒有機會見面。  
這樣很好。

在LPL的第一年，他在世界賽因壓力失常而承受謾罵時，對方傳來一句：「還好嗎？」  
因緊張而空白的腦中浮現對方反覆思索不斷琢磨思量該打些什麼的模樣，喉頭緩著那口沒能嚥下的氣輕輕嘆息。就像在營火旁站夜哨的士兵，厚繭摩娑著遠方親人的照片，將撐了好久的武裝通通卸下。

他放任自己思念八百八十六公里外的人三秒。

但被這樣問當然要回好啊。目光重新聚焦在對話框的韓王浩手比心快的傳了個企鵝愛心貼圖過去，對著螢幕呵呵乾笑兩聲。  
正要關掉KAKAO TALK時，對方又傳來一句。  
「回來也沒關係。」

韓王浩愣了愣，覺得有股微妙的酸意從胃裡翻攪而起。

回去哪？  
好像你身邊還有我的位置一樣。

盯著對話框，這種違背本意且冒失的尖銳責難嚇了他一跳；泛白的指節握著手機良久，來不及關窗便匆匆逃進倦意裡。  
理所當然般，他夢見2017年的中單與打野，那時的他央求對方陪他去二十分鐘路程外的愛店，一起吃完雪濃湯再心滿意足的散步回去；回程中撒嬌得逞的他圈著李相赫的左手，隔著兩層制服都能感受到對方身上的熱氣。那時韓王浩還沒離開韓國也沒離開SKT，酒足飯飽的兩人拖曳相連的背影晃回總部，一言一語的說些沒營養的玩笑話，連直播遲到都絲毫不在意。

十月的上海夜風微涼，秋天的氣息一波一波打在他半掩被窩中的耳廓上，冷冷拂去他的面具與不斷滾下的淚珠。

二十二歲那年的韓王浩沒能說出口的是，我好羨慕佔據你身邊位置的選手們、更羨慕二十四歲卻依舊意氣風發的你。  
成熟卻帶著少年氣，在自己的目標上總是溫柔而堅定。

看著那樣的李相赫，當年的打野總覺得自己已經好老好老，老得沒辦法撐起他原本就細瘦的腰桿砥礪前行。

2.

裵濬植退役後做實況混得不錯，聽到韓王浩也有當實況主的打算便找他出來敘舊。  
「欸，唱歌嗎？」  
「GOGOGO」  
確定包廂號碼跟濬植哥給的相同便推開房門；李宰完、許勝勳、裴姓雄、朴辰成、裵濬植坐在沙發上；環顧一周，退役後的老T1齊聚一堂，而其中沒有那個他想見卻又沒面子見的人。  
他長舒一口氣後坐了下來胡亂點歌再逼朴辰成陪自己唱，鬧騰騰的掩飾感受到失落而狼狽的心。  
不知道折騰了幾個小時，開始有人喊著肚子餓，想吃烤腸，朴辰成與韓王浩好啊好啊的和聲，一群人披星戴月哈著白氣、浩浩蕩蕩向附近的餐廳走去。  
「王浩啊，有想好跟哪間公司簽約了嗎？」李宰完從右後方搭了肩隨意地問。  
「還沒有開始看，再說吧⋯⋯目前也不太急。」錯開哥哥們關心的眼神，韓王浩欣賞著街邊茂盛輝煌的銀杏樹，把頭又縮進了圍巾幾分。  
「如果想走實況的話，還是找間公司簽約會比較好喔。」裵濬植和他的步伐一樣慢悠悠地給出建議。  
「好啦，謝謝哥。」韓王浩知道他想說什麼，熟練擠出招牌微笑後結束這個話題。  
而本想再開口講些什麼的裵濬植也拿這樣的弟弟沒有辦法，把話峰轉向唉呀好餓等等點盤烤腸五花肉大醬湯泡菜炒飯一起吃吧的話題，剛踏進餐廳大門就熟門熟路地幫大家點完一桌的菜。

飯席間朴辰成邊對著手機傻笑邊動筷子，一臉就算現在吃進去的不是食物也不知道的春心蕩樣，不用看也知道是在跟相浩傳訊息，害得朴義真蠢蠢欲動地想把他面前的菜換成青陽辣椒。  
「相浩怎麼沒有來？」韓王浩好奇問。相浩目前雖還是職業選手身份，但已進入休賽期，應該會有空才對。  
「噢，他今天有排直播啊，正好準備下播了跟我說一聲。」朴辰成一臉幸福，交往了五年提起對方還是一臉痴漢也不容易。  
「放什麼閃啊臭傢伙。」肘擊完朴辰成順道揶揄了一下，本就煩悶的韓王浩拿起桌上的燒酒灌下，惹來眾人一陣驚呼。

「靠死定了誰點酒的。」  
「我哪知道啊我點給自己喝的欸！」  
「他酒量酒品都超差還超愛喝。」  
「我要叫魔王出來收屍了。」  
「不要啊你現在叫他來我們全都會死。」  
「幹你等我回家再call他，我家有相浩需要照顧。」  
「相浩才不需要你照顧。」

「我十五分鐘前就傳訊息給他了，原本要他一起來吃的，沒想到王浩醉的那麼快－－他應該要到了，逃跑請趁早。」李宰完無情地碾碎眾人打好的算盤。

而暴風中心的韓王浩雙頰熱燙，站起來對著益發氤氳的世界大聲宣告自己沒醉便往後倒下，鴉雀無聲的包廂內只有後腦傳來柔軟的衣料觸感與悶沉沉的嗓音被無限放大。  
「王浩呀－－」頂著一頭亂髮，明顯是趕路過來的李相赫無奈地喚了聲，語氣溫軟的能掐出水來、一瞬間讓韓王浩有著他們之間的尷尬別離都只是假象的錯覺，而對方甚至沒能追究誰點的酒便背著他悠悠離席。

甫退役的打野倚著他朝思暮想卻畏懼接觸的冠軍中單頸後，在街燈下胡亂卻毫無保留地吐露所有忌妒與愛意，將那些朋友界線之下與之上、能說與不能說的的全盤托出後咯咯發笑，如惡作劇得逞的孩子那樣開心。

他以為這不過是另外一個美夢，畢竟現實生活的他哪敢緊緊扣住李相赫的脖子、冀望與對方心意相通，遑論貼在對方沒寬厚自己多少的臂膀上傾訴心意後還能笑得如此快意。  
李相赫對他而言是一束光，無論睡的醒的，看見了夢想就會成真。

3.

隔天醒來的韓王浩除了宿醉頭痛跟不記得自己是如何到家以外一尾活龍。

直到他看見桌上兩罐解酒液跟手機裡來自大魔王的訊息。  
解酒液記得喝，我先回去了。

幹幹幹我昨天是怎麼回家的，他感受到一股涼意從背脊爬至頭頂，馬上把手機丟到角落決定裝作沒事。

叮咚叮咚叮咚。接二連三的訊息聲嚇得剛放鬆下來的他立刻彈起，活像隻炸毛的貓。  
掙扎數秒後，小不點打野用對待未爆彈的規格拿起床角的手機。

遠遠用左眼偷瞄發現是被加入群組的提示跟群內討論，標題是：休賽季去哪玩？  
裡面的成員大致與昨天相同，只是朴辰成被換成了Sky，絡繹不絕的訊息內容無非是在討論這次該去哪兩天一夜。  
自2020年的休賽季起，李相赫每年休賽期都會找他的老隊友一起出門旅遊，即便當上教練後也沒有中斷這個習慣。

呆呆地看著群組內的一言一語來來回回，韓王浩的眼神停留在李相赫標註他的訊息上。

T1 Faker: @Wanghohan 王浩一起去嗎？  
T1 Bang: 當然要啊Gogogo  
T1 Bengi: 上次抱怨我們不揪不要揪了給我不來喔  
Sky: 我們不先決定去哪玩就逼人+1這樣好嗎  
T1 Wolf: 安啦王浩現在是無業遊民超有空的

大家搶在前面回得迅速，他本想打字婉拒的手停在空中猶豫半刻，鬼使神差地切換到貼圖海中選了寫有ok的企鵝發送出去後將手機靜音，揉了揉自己發燙的耳尖，打定主意要用力遺忘兩週後旅遊的事。

4.

最後一群人在Sky的提議下決定去楊州市兩天一夜。  
王浩在回覆要去之後就沒在群組中發過聲，最後敲定地點時他怕對方漏了訊息，又把集合時間地點私訊過去，一樣換得okok的貼圖回覆。

即便是退役轉教練後，李相赫的休賽期頭個月一如既往的堆滿了與分析師的數據討論、選手狀態報告、賽後覆盤、電視節目與平面廣告。  
習慣電競選手緊湊生活的中單在空檔中總是安排著這種節奏，時至今日他依然刻意享受這種忙碌的生活步調，好似將自己的人生攤在日光下供眾人檢視那般坦然。  
閒適而無畏的態度在粉絲前大幅縮小了他的弱點與缺陷，但在半夢半醒間的黎明時分、在開播前閉眼讓髮型師造型的時候抑或是輸了比賽的時候，他幽微的恐懼又會倏地放大到他不得不面對的程度。  
職業選手生涯中理所當然充斥別離，而他與來來去去的隊友同事要保持聯繫絕非難事；卻只有王浩搬出宿舍時的畫面總是一幀一幀在每個低迷中抓緊機會於心尖上跳動放映。  
當時的他閉上眼睛都能感受到對方被釋出的難堪與脆弱，顯而易見的殼甲後藏著的是被眼淚泡脹的心。他以為他能像宰制這遊戲般輕易地越過重重武裝，一把攬住面前的蒼白少年。

但他沒有、他沒能夠突破空氣間的微妙氣氛、沒能夠想出突破武裝而不讓少年顏面無存的方法、更沒能面對自己明明知道對方說要去能打贏比賽的隊伍是受傷幼獅虛張聲勢卻依然被撓出一身傷的躁動靈魂。  
於是對方越跑越遠，兩人的對話也因年歲漸長而變得疏遠禮貌起來。

恍惚而遙遠的記憶被那晚炙熱純粹的告白燃燒殆盡。  
李相赫下意識摸著後頸低低地笑了，完全沒聽到一旁的相浩與周炫在孩子中帶頭起鬨鬼叫著教練你笑得好噁心。

5.

即使李相赫退役後小旅行不再被記錄在官方頻道中，一行人仍習慣性約在T1總部前集合；比預定的提早一小時到的韓王浩隨意走進附近的咖啡館殺時間。  
天曉得他昨天根本沒睡，滿腹相赫哥到底有沒有聽到我說的話我那天真的有什麼都說出來嗎的猜疑，逃避了好多天總得臨時抱佛腳的面對。  
畢竟對方在那之後什麼也沒說，去問也只是作賊心虛，不如就如表面般相安無事得好。  
嗯，韓王浩被自己的聰明才智驚呆，用力吸光本日第三杯冰美式後依約前往集合地點等待眾人的到來。

保持距離左右閃避對方的視線後還是出發了；二三十歲的大男孩們在車上天馬行空的聊，裵濬植開車李相赫副駕其他人坐在休旅車的後兩排，奔馳在高速公路上像一艘星際漫遊的太空梭，讓所有負面情緒都變得好輕好輕、輕到似乎能毫不在乎地將所有悲傷通通拋下。而韓王浩夾在李宰完與裴姓雄之間迷迷糊糊地睡著了，沒能看見李相赫從後照鏡中偷偷紀錄他睡顏的深邃眼神。

住宿是隱密的獨棟別墅，上下共三層，一樓為廚房客廳游泳池，二樓有兩大間臥室，三樓則是做成整層的大閣樓房。  
一上到二樓Sky就開始分配房間，宰完勝勳哥打呼組的睡這間互相傷害，我跟姓雄濬植哥睡這間，唉呀二樓滿了欸不好意思你們上去睡吧；貼心到李相赫又緊張又尷尬，只好站著跟韓王浩大眼瞪小眼三秒後同手同腳地裝沒事上樓。  
「噗，哥等等我啦。」要知道，當另一個人緊張到有點滑稽的時候自己就沒那麼緊張了。韓王浩失笑跟上，決定拋下猜疑顧忌先舒心享受這次的旅行；畢竟當李相赫伴他左右時，感受時間流逝從來不是件難事。  
放完行李的王浩推著相赫下樓敲鑼打鼓宣告午餐時間的到來，催促大家跳上車前往據說超好吃的刀削麵餐廳。

韓王浩本就是誰見誰喜歡的樣子，餐廳裡阿姨見他模樣乖巧嘴甜又吃得開心，多送了兩大盤海鮮煎餅跟一堆小菜飲料，撐翻眾人的胃才依依不捨地放他們結帳離開。  
吃飽飯後Sky說要去娜麗公園賞花順便散步，不然現在這個狀態回別墅一定會有五顆沙發馬鈴薯，吃飽不動一動消滯小心變成豬。  
在LPL被叫小花豬多年的退役打野聽到豬就跳起來對號入座，一股腦贊成這個行程還不忘對著司機擔當裵濬植嚷嚷唉唷哥開快一點變成豬你要負責，結果遭到眾人嚴正反對表示不了謝謝即使變成豬也不要裵濬植對我們負責。  
路上笑聲沒有停過，行經林蔭大道時中單撐在車窗邊的臉被樹間光影照的一閃一閃，神采奕奕的笑容讓小打野看得忘了呼吸。

6\. 

哇Sky你怎麼知道這種地方的啊太浪漫了吧－－一群臭男生在遍野的各色花海前下車時齊聲讚嘆，只差沒列隊鼓掌，稱讚到他有點不好意思，邊搔頭邊解釋這裡是楊州必訪景點，尤其這季節的亂子草很有名，邊作勢帶隊前往粉紅毛海中心。  
猶如棉花糖海的景緻看得大家忘了前進；而李相赫下意識尋找那人想與他分享此刻的驚詫，而回頭看到的模樣卻比漫山的亂子草更讓他屏氣凝神。

韓王浩站在絨粉色花毯中，髮絲隨風飄揚、深色雙眸興奮地流轉、燦燦閃爍落日餘暉；背後映著的橙色夕陽為他的身影描出一個橘金色的框。  
他的打野像從未被澆滅的一團火，時而明時而暗的在他心底靜靜燃燒，李相赫原以為這以青春為薪柴的火早已平息，但此刻的他才知道這團明焰曾經弱過，卻從未被吹滅。

他沒有出聲，只是怔怔看著這幅景象，而韓王浩似乎感受到遠方的視線，與他四目相交後靦腆地笑了，燦爛而純真。

面前的人穿越傷感別離挫折低潮，依舊是那年初次相遇的十九歲少年。  
一股又苦又辣的情緒由心底升起；他為了躲避襲來的情緒作勢搔癢朝著王浩奔去；而對方看他一臉準備惡作劇的表情，邊叫鬧邊朝著李宰完身後躲去。李宰完見此情景大喊欸你不要欺負我們王浩並號昭大家加入戰局。一群人打鬧成一團笑個不停耗盡力氣後躺在花田裡，覺得自己是世界上最幼稚又最快樂的一群人。

李相赫是如此喜歡像傻瓜般眼睛瞇成兩條彎月、笑到整張臉都紅躺在他旁邊休息的韓王浩。

即使是天資聰穎萬人之上的大魔王，仍敵不過自己逃避多年的念想。他不禁自嘲。

終究是一介凡人。

7.

韓王浩有點手足無措。

他本來想趁採買烤肉用材料的時候偷渡一手啤酒，趁晚餐時間把自己灌醉忽略他跟李相赫需要在同個房間過夜的事實。殊不知對方大手一揮下了禁酒令，連一向護著他的Sky跟宰完哥都擺擺手表示哀號沒用抗議無效，今天所有人都只能喝汽水。  
大家堅決的態度讓他緊張，心想我上次聚會時是不是真出了什麼亂子但也不敢問，一個晚上總覺得憋出滿腹委屈晚飯也沒能好好吃，只好打開IG選一下有沒有什麼照片可以上傳限時動態假裝自己過得很好，騙騙自己順便騙騙大家。  
「唉呦，今天都沒跟大家合照。」  
滑著滑著，正當他懊惱時畫面出現了今天李相赫在在粉黛亂子草田中的照片，是趁他轉過來前幾秒偷拍的、逆著光朦朧朧的背影。  
他咬著下唇，心中千愁萬緒。

看今天大家不給自己酒喝的微妙反應肯定是上次出了什麼事，越想越覺得那個胡亂表白的夢應該是真的。

好尷尬，我是不是要趁相赫哥在洗澡躲到客廳沙發裝睡。

揣著手機來回踱步，疲累又不安的打野腦袋又飄過另一個念頭，心越來越往下沉：如果不是夢，相赫哥肯定什麼都聽到了。  
但他為什麼什麼都沒說？  
我該攤牌再說一次嗎？

怎麼想都覺得這是不妙的徵兆，他的念頭不能控制往最壞的那裡鑽，在腦中上演了一輪對方花式拒絕後只覺得眼前霧濛濛一片、水氣在眼眶中匯成兩個小湖，連因李相赫面向他而籠罩出的大片陰影都沒注意到，差點迎面撞上剛出浴室渾身熱氣的中單。

「王浩？」李相赫看著淚眼婆娑的韓王浩，臉上寫滿心疼和著急；而小打野沒能憋住心裡話，賭著一口氣向面前的人攤牌。  
「……哥，那天你送我回去的路上我說什麼嗎？」  
「……有。」  
「我說了什麼？」

李相赫上弦月般的眉眼中含著笑意：「你說你喜歡－－」  


「我喜歡哥，我喜歡了八年了。」話音剛落，韓王浩就兀自打斷了對人的回答，語氣中有著些許侷促的怒意。  
他頓了頓繼續說：「如果你聽到了為什麼什麼都沒說？就算是拒絕也比現在這樣不上不下的狀態好－－」

「……我也是啊。」面前的中單緊緊盯著眼前的人，像是鼓足勇氣後才小心翼翼地答。  
「？」而被打斷的韓王浩只是停止哭泣，愣愣地回望。

「我是說，八年的部分。付點房租如何－－」李相赫指著自己的左心房，說完後便揪著瞪大雙眼的韓王浩衣領吻了下去。  
一切動作就如同逐格放映老電影般緩慢而深刻。  


被往後放倒在雙人床上的韓王浩霎時間只感受到對方還濕著的頭髮貼在自己額頭上的冰涼觸感、如貓般的幽深眼神、唇齒間的柔軟舌尖與交融的濕熱鼻息。

李相赫吻的深卻柔情，綿長而不容拒絕到可以讓人感受到他壓抑的侵略性。

而韓王浩只是愣愣回應，用盡每一個細胞的氣力去回應這個吻，一心一意的讓一直被喊著哥的對方知道自己對他的感情。  
是喜歡，是想要唇齒相貼的那種喜歡。

像是日出了數次般漫長，直到兩人喘不過氣才戀戀不捨地分開。  
「原本想明天再好好跟你告白的，沒想到一出浴室就看到某人委屈的樣子。」李相赫無奈的話語中帶有些許嚐到甜頭的得意。  
「哪知道你裝傻會裝多久……早知道就多等一天，太虧了。」韓王浩邊淺淺地喘氣邊抗議，語畢咧開被吻紅的嘴角，揪住對方衣領準備再來一次。

而李相赫笑了，張開雙臂看向他等待好久的戀人，準備在往後的人生中毫無保留與王浩脣齒相依。

那年2017 SKT小旅行裡沒有韓王浩，他獨身在異地用單薄的臂膀撐起所有謾罵與惡評。  
往後的旅途，李相赫都不會再讓他缺席，他們會並肩走過接下來的生活，不管是怎麼樣的景色中都會有兩人一起。

有情人的眼中有黑洞。  
而黑洞的盡頭有光。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 粉黛亂子草花語：等待/告白。
> 
> 前幾週王浩在打世界賽的時候被罵得很慘就寫了，心裡一直有「好想看他們幸福啊」的聲音出現。  
> 希望韓王浩跟李相赫都能平安快樂。  
> P.S. 裡面用的選手翻譯參照官方公布的譯名，但雖然知道王浩在LGD公布的名稱是旺乎還是選了王浩，個人喜好。


End file.
